FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to compartmented enclosures and more particularly, to a bottle having a vertical partition for dividing the interior of the bottle into two compartments of equal size. In a preferred embodiment the bottle is provided with a threaded neck and a pair of neck seal panels hinged to the partition at the mouth of the bottle for selective opening to access either one or both of the compartments in the bottle. A cap is threaded on the neck of the bottle to maintain the neck seal panels in closed configuration. A base extends from the bottom of the bottle for support purposes and in a most preferred embodiment of the invention, a plaque is fitted into a recess on the side of the bottle to indicate the contents.
Various types of containers having partitions are known in the art. Typical of these is the cylindrical, multiple partition vessel, typically constructed of a polymeric material and designed to receive various spices in wedged-shaped compartments extending radially from the center of the container. Hinged triangular caps are provided on each of the compartments to facilitate dispensing a separate spice or condiment from the various compartments.
It is an object of this invention to provide a partitioned bottle which is characterized by a bottle or container provided with at least one vertically-oriented partition for dividing the bottle into at least two compartments, a base extending from the bottom of the bottle for support purposes, at least one pair of neck seal panels hinged to the partition at the bottle mouth for selectively sealing the openings to the individual compartments in the bottle and a cap for threadably seating on the threaded neck to close the neck seal panels in sealing configuration.
Another object of this invention is to provide a partitioned enclosure or container of selected shape and size and having at least one vertical partition, with at least one pair of seal panels hingedly mounted in the container neck for selectively accessing one or more of the compartments defined by the vertical partition.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bottle which is vertically partitioned to define a pair of compartments of equal size, which bottle includes a cylindrical container portion having a stand or base extending from the bottom thereof for support, a pair of hingedly-mounted neck seal panels provided in the neck of the bottle at the bottle mouth to selectively seal and access the respective compartments in the bottle and a cap threaded on the bottle neck to facilitate closing the neck seal panels in sealing configuration.